Stephene
Stephane is a priest of Akatosh living in Kvatch. He is a friend of Sigrid’s. Appearance Stephane is a brown haired, narrowed headed male. He always has a melancholic expression on his face, and is only ever seen once without his hood, and never without his robe. Under his hood is a full head of long, straight hair. Personality Befitting with his appearance, Stephane is introverted and melancholic. He keeps to himself unless talked to directly. He is either quick to assume, or quick to insult, as his first sent in the entire series was “I have no meed of an exotic prostitute.” He has a moral compass that drives him to not only heal Katia’s broken legs, but also provide information about Sigrid to her on the pretense that he wants Katia to rob her to show Sigrid that consequences affect her. When being threatened by Katia, he shows little to no sign of stress, and has never been shown to lose his cool. Sigrid claims that he may be irritated by only being “the third best wizard in the room” when talking to Katia, but this was likely only said to trick Katia into trusting her. Skills and Strengths Strangely, Stephane is an amazingly fast runner. At top speed, he is able to outrun Katia while she is sprinting on all fours, and while in robes to boot. Stephane also has parkour skills that rival that of Katia, and is able to clear the side of a house in about 2-3 jumps. Stephane, being a priest, has profie as a healer. He can heal Katia’s broken legs with little effort. Speaking of broken legs, he has more agility that Katia does, landing on his feet from a two story jump just like Katia, but without breaking his legs in the process. It is possible that he uses magic to run and jump so well, but either possibility is impressive. Story Stephane is first seen when Katia enters a tavern with Stephane inside. After doing “business” with the bartender, she considers speaking with the Stephane, his robes prompting her to believe he can help teach her magic. Upon talking to him he says “I have no need of an exotic prostitute,” and leaves the tavern, having given the sickest brun Katia has seen since the Aylied ruins. She is suprised to see him during dinner with Sigrid, as Sigrid uses him as an assistant and informant during dinner, the same night Sigrid robs Katia blind. The next time Katia sees Stephane is in the streets of Kvatch. Katia spits him from across the street, and he gives in awkward wave in reply. What insues is a long chase across Kvatch, which ends with Stephane being knocked down by a rock Katia threw, and then being tackled for interrogation by Katia. Stephane and Katia later have a conver in a tavern that Katia was prevo banned from, and allows Katia to sit down while giving the bartender the middle finger. Stephane tells Katia about how Sigrid bathed in bug musk, which is essentially a natural fortify personality potion, and gives her the key to the Kvatch Mage’s Guild. His reasoning is that Sigrid is a hero that needs something to push her to believe that she can be affected by other people, and he wants Katia to be that oush by robbing the Kvatch Mage’s Guild.